Irene Belserion
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Shield of Spriggan Leader of the Irene Squad |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 Irene Squad |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons=Staff |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 483 (actual) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Eileen Belserion (アイリーン・ベルせリオン Airīn Beruserion) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads the Irene Squad, her own personal squad, within the Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 14 She is regarded as the "Scarlet Despair" (緋色の絶望 Hīro no Zetsubō) in the Empire, due to her peerless magnitude of power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 10 Appearance Irene is a seemingly tall, voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which have bows near its ends. The frontal braids also have two ornaments near the upper sections. Also, the woman has two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-colored lipstick. For clothing, Irene dons a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her dark-colored top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion-like ornaments, and is held together by a chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated dark-colored loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having light borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears dark thigh-high boots with a light-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges. Personality Irene has shown to be knowledgeable, showcasing herself as a historian when revisiting her a folktale of her birthplace, while seemingly enjoying the counterbalance of a "beautiful story" of the two angels. She also has a humorous side to her, as seen when she wanted to see Heine and Juliet to do battle, only to later say it was a joke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 13-15 History At some point in her past, Irene crossed over from Ishgar to Alvarez to join the Empire and to follow Zeref, for reasons yet unknown. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc thumb|Irene melts the snow of Mt. Zonia Irene is seen walking with her two subordinates, Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun in Zonia. She recalls an old legend about a white angel and a black angel clashing, in which the white one comes out victorious. Heine and Juliet praise her, and she comments that the angels were the spitting image of the two. She expresses curiousity at who would emerge victorious if Heine and Juliet were to fight, but later states that she was kidding. Magic and Abilities Climate Change: Irene has shown the power to change the climate, easily whisking away the snow that covered entire landscape of Mt. Zonia to a more spring setting, completely altering the territory. Immense Magic Power: Irene holds vast Magic Power, being the most powerful woman among the Spriggan 12 (which even Brandish μ acknowledged), and, alongside the strongest male member, the "Magic King", August, the strongest member overall.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 483, Page 21 Neinhart, another Shield, even seemed somewhat afraid of Irene, sweating and trembling at the thought of Erza Scarlet being in some way related to her, as Erza's Magic Power is apparently of similar signature or potency to Irene's.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 482, Page 19 She shown tremendous aptitude in her power, easily changing the climate of Mt. Zonia without much effort.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 18 Equipment Staff: Irene wields a massive light-colored staff in her right hand, matching, if not surpassing, its owner's height, and being divided into two large, inwardly curved antlers near the top; considerably below those, the weapon begins to be overlaid with leopard-skin that extends up to the antler's tips. It has yet to be revealed if the staff fulfills a specific purpose. She has shown to use her staff in conjunction with her Magic, simply by tapping the ground with the wooden artifact to induce her abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 13-19 Quotes *(To Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea): "The white and black angels... I'm sure they were the spitting image of you girls. Which begs the question... If the two of you were to battle... Who would be the one to come out victorious? Shall we find out?"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 14-15 *(To Bradman and Rahkeid): "We have new guests. Is everything prepared? Bradman? Rahkeid?"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 18 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members